


Initiate Post Battle Flirtations and Medical Services

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky's arm is damaged Tony is the one who he goes to for repairs. So it is only logical that when Tony is injured the reverse is true, even if Bucky has little to no medical experience. </p>
<p>Or that's Tony's argument, after he trips and needs stitches. </p>
<p>Bucky is not buying it for a second.</p>
<p>Tony is persistent though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiate Post Battle Flirtations and Medical Services

“Perfect, the arm is fixed. Although, I still say you should let me upgrade it. Imagine Queens, Aerosmith, or ACDC playing every time you enter a room.” Tony raised his hand and flung away the hologram blueprints of Bucky’s current prosthetic then pulled up the blueprints of a new one. “Oh! Or you know what? James Bond theme. Fits perfectly. Or we could stick to whatever it is you’re listening to.” Disgust and exasperation coated Tony’s voice as he spoke. “Assuming it’s at least somewhat decent. Please tell me you listen to music that has more than three cords and lyrics that go beyond ‘Baby, I love you.’”

Bucky smirked. Tony was being ridiculous again, something that filled Bucky with fondness and annoyance for his boyfriend. They’d had this discussion many times before though, and Bucky knew Tony was being more playful than serious in his attempts to turn Bucky into walking music player. It spread a comforting warmth through Bucky. “I think having a music player in my arm is more detrimental than helpful.”

Tony waved off Bucky’s argument as he strolled around one his tables and grabbed a first aid kit off the wall. “You’re thinking too small. We could set it up so in addition to playing music it could cause a sonic boom that would deafen your enemies.” Tony paused for a moment. He blinked; it was one of his tells for when an idea hit him. “I’d have to design something to keep our teammates safe from it though.” Tony pulled up and stool and sat in front of Bucky. He placed the medical kit on the table Bucky had taken to sitting on and flipped it open.

Bucky twisted his torso so Tony could get a better look at his wound. He had long taken off his shirt so as not to interfere with his exam.

Tony frowned at the gash along Bucky’s side.

The wound was a lot better than it had been when Bucky had entered the lab and thrown his shirt in the corner as he demanded Tony take a look at his arm. He’d been on what was supposed to be a routine mission that ended up with Steve and him surrounded by robots and mad scientists. One the robots had gotten a good grip on Bucky’s arm and had done something to it to set off the pressure sensors.

Tony prodded Bucky’s side just above the wound. “You know, super serum or not, you really should have had me look at this first.”

Bucky grunted his understanding. Despite Tony’s opinion (and probably every medical professional’s opinion too), Bucky trusted his body to heal; his arm was a different matter. His arm couldn’t repair itself, and with the sensors damaged he could cause harm just by touching someone’s shoulder too hard or patting them on the back. The only person who’d suffer from his side wound would be him; the arm needed to be taken care of first.

Bucky stiffened as Tony pressed an alcohol soaked cotton ball to the wound. It stung, but he’d handled far worse.

Tony patted Bucky on the abs in a comforting gesture.

Bucky smiled. He leaned back on his flesh arm and laced her metal fingers through Tony’s. Bucky’s smile turned flirtatious when Tony raised his head. “Couldn’t do this if the sensors were off.”

Tony returned the grin then faced away, but the spark of mischief was still in his eyes as he pulled out a bandage from the med kit. He scoffed. “Are you trying to initiate cliché battle wound-treating flirty banter with me? Really, Barnes, I thought you were supposed to be smoother than that. If this is all the great Bucky ‘Gets all the Ladies’ Barnes has to show, I am greatly disappointed. Steve stories do not—”

Bucky yanked Tony off his stool. He all but dragged Tony into his lap. His smashed his lips to Tony’s. Their teeth clanked together, but any minor pain was forgotten as plush lips met in a slow but firm dance. Bucky’s inside curled with pleasure as Tony’s beard teasingly scratched Bucky’s cheeks and chin.

Tony hummed in approval. The sound sent vibrations across Bucky’s lips. Bucky couldn’t fight his noise of delight as he pressed his lips closer then dragged his teeth across Tony’s lip as he pulled away.

A barely audible moan slipped out of Tony. “I’ll give that seven out ten. Needs a little more tongue.”

Bucky punched Tony’s shoulder. “Brat,” he said affectionately.

Tony finished bandaging Bucky’s wound. He ran his hands over the bandage, smoothing it out so it covered as much skin as possible. Tony’s hands traveled up the bandage and onto to Bucky’s skin.

Warm hands slid across Bucky’s chest and rested on Bucky’s shoulders. Tony mindlessly dug one of his thumbs into Bucky’s skin right where a knot of muscles had formed.

Bucky groaned and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, tugging the man closer.

“Pepper will kill me if I don’t work on the patent I promised her,” Tony said absently. He pushed his fingers deeper into the knot, working out the tension.

“I’d say I’ll defend you, but that woman is so damned determined, I’d be risking my life.”

Tony mocked pouted. “But you love me and would do it anyway?”

Bucky smirked. “What do I look like? A knight in shining armor?”

“You might be missing a few pieces, but the basis is there.” Tony tapped Bucky’s metal arm. A knowing and teasing look entered his eyes.

“Walked into that one.” Bucky gave Tony’s ass a soft whack. He disentangled his arm from Tony’s waist. “Think you can get it done in an hour?”

“Or we could finish what we were doing and—” Tony leaned in for a kiss, but Bucky blocked him with his palm.

“You would have me suffer Pepper’s wrath?” Bucky made his eyes go wide and put on an expression of utter hurt and betrayal.

Tony sputtered. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. He pointed accusingly at Bucky’s face. “That’s not fair. You aren’t really that upset. Stop it.”

Bucky maintained his expression.

“God damn it, Barnes.” Tony threw his hands up and stomped away.

Bucky internally snickered.

“I thought Natasha was supposed to be the master spy who manipulates people—Whoa!” Tony tripped, his head smacking into the corner of one of the tables.

Bucky’s heart jumped. Imates of Tony bleeding out on the ground and his skull cracked opened flooded Bucky’s mind. He leaped off his seat and rushed to Tony’s side. He kneeled in front of Tony, who was on his knees and clutching his head.

“Damn it Dumb-E. What did I say I about putting the tools away?” Tony picked up a screwdriver from the ground and hurled it into the far corner of the room.

Blood dribbled down Tony’s forehead from a cut.

Bucky reached out to touch it, his movements slow so as not to startle Tony or apply too much pressure to the wound. Despite Bucky’s efforts, Tony hissed and jerked away. Bucky would not be deterred though. He cupped Tony’s face tenderly and examined the injury.

“It’s fine,” Tony tried to brush Bucky off, but Bucky wasn’t having any of it.

Bucky rubbed his thumb along Tony’s temple as he studied the cut. It was deep, not something that a regular bandage would fix. “You need stitches.”

Tony winced then grimaced as the action caused him more pain. “It’s not that deep.”

“It is.”

Tony glared at Bucky.

Bucky sighed. He knew Tony hated doctors, but the man needed medical treatment. It would be so much easier if Bruce Banner was still in the tower, but the man had left the tower a week ago for “personal reasons.” Bucky would have to team up with Pepper if he was going to succeed in getting Tony the treatment he needed.

“Tony, please?”

The defiant expression on Tony’s face faltered, but was back in place a moment later.

“C’mon, Tony, I’d do it myself if—”

“You can stitch me?” A calculating glint shone in Tony’s eyes.

_Crap, wrong answer_. “Yes, but listen, Tony. That knowledge is decades old, and I don’t think I ever used it more than a couple of times. I’m not qualified—”

Tony squeezed Bucky’s hand. “I got all the supplies needed, and I’ve also had to do it couple times myself. I can help you through it.”

“Tony!”

“I trust you.”

“You should trust a doctor.”

Tony pouted. “But none of them are as cute as you.”

Bucky growled in frustration. “You’ve got brain damage.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe. C’mon, Buckaroo. I bandage you up all the time. Return the favor.”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but Tony cut him off. “Every second you argue with me is one more second I spend bleeding out of my forehead,” Tony sing-songed.

Bucky fisted his hair in aggravation. Tony could keep this fight going for hours if he wanted to, and short of physically hauling Tony off his ass and into a car, Bucky didn’t have much in the way of options. Also, Tony was enough of an ass that Bucky knew the moment he tried to carry Tony out of the lab, Tony would seal them in the room if he was really adamant about not seeing a doctor.

Bucky let out a tense breath. “If I scar you, you don’t get to complain about me ruining your perfect looks.”

“You’d never do that.” Tony kissed Bucky and squeezed his hand.

Bucky grunted and opened his mouth an inch when he felt Tony’s tongue prodding his mouth. He could sense the unspoken apology on Tony’s lips as he kissed Bucky. He kissed firmly but quickly, like he was trying to pepper Bucky with a hundred apologies at once and was afraid that he’d never be able to say it enough.

Bucky let go on Tony’s hand so he could hold Tony’s face in both palms. He caught Tony’s tongue between his teeth, pausing the kiss without breaking it. Once he knew he had Tony’s attention, sucked Tony into a strong, solid kiss, one that hoped conveyed his acceptance and love for his lunatic.

Tony sighed when Bucky broke the kiss.

Bucky helped Tony to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Tony and hoisted him onto a table.

He pecked Tony’s mouth. “Thread in the first aid kit?”

Tony nodded, stealing another peck from Bucky.

Bucky turned to fetch the kit, but he didn’t even complete his first step before Tony grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

Tony grinned. “So if the stitching goes well, can we continue playing doctor in the bedroom?”

“Idiot.” Bucky snuck one last kiss before turning on heel and grabbing the medical kit.

“Keep kissing me, I think I’m starting to feel better.”

Bucky laughed at the terrible joke as he pulled out the thread from the med kit. “After I’ve sewn your head back together.”


End file.
